Tu
by Chishira
Summary: Salvame de mi misma te lo pido
1. Contigo

No sé cómo expresar este sentimiento.  
>Alejarme de todo o tan solo fingir?<br>Ser como antes o seguir con el cambio?  
>Desde que todo comenzó soy quien no soy<br>Igual no sé quien soy...  
>Puedo actuar como la chica quien todos busca<br>Sonreír...aunque por dentro este llorando.  
>Divertirme...aunque por dentro esta destruida.<p>

Al veces quisiera correr, librarme de este peso  
>pero sé que no puedo que me quedare sentada<br>en el suelo llorando como una niñata.

E intentado reprimir todo esto con tonterías de adolecentes.

Tengo miedo de acabar en el olvido  
>tengo miedo de no cumplir mis sueños<br>tengo miedo de que me sueltes la mano.

Se que todo esto suena raro, pero para ti no.  
>Me conoces más que yo.<p>

Desde el momento en que te conocí te odie. Te lo dije.  
>Desde el momento en que me conociste pensaste que era rara.<br>Me lo dijiste.

Pero un día.  
>Donde nadie notaba mi presencia.<br>Donde nadie le importaba lo que me pasaba.  
>Donde todos me marginaron.<br>Donde estaba sola, triste y lastimada.  
>Me agarraste la mano, me miraste y me dijiste<br>_**"No estás sola".**_  
>Me abrazaste.<p>

Aquel abrazo me izo sentir cosas nunca experimentadas.  
>Sentimientos que muchas personas no me dieron.<br>Sentimientos que me lastimaron como puñaladas.

Ese abrazo me izo sentir la necesidad de Abrazarte  
>como si la vida dependiera de aquello.<br>Te abrace.  
>Senti la ganas de quererte, <em>amarte y nunca mas soltarte<em>.

Todo comenzó es ese momento...  
>Todo comenzó a ser diferente...<br>Todo comenzó a tu lado..  
>En el momento que me agarraste de la mono y comenzamos a andar juntos...<p>

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Tal vez

Te miro con rabia...  
>Te miro con rabia por ser aquella persona q me izo sentir cosas diferentes!<br>Tu tuviste que ser! Solamente tu porque no pudo ser el chulo de la clase, el nerds o cualquiera!

Te acercas...me alejo.  
>Me hablas... te ignoro.<br>Me sigues...  
>Me hablas...<br>Haces todo por un momento de charla y para entender aquel día...

No aguanto mas...  
>no aguanto mas...que me digas que teje ese cigarrillo<br>no aguanto mas...que me digas que me aleje de "mis amigos"  
>no aguanto mas...que me llamas cada día<p>

No aguanto que estés pendiente de mi.

Me molesta...que me mires a cada rato  
>me molesta...que trates de buscar información de mi<p>

todo de ti no aguanto y me molesta!...

No puedo...confiar en ti  
>No puedo...quererte<br>No puedo...encariñarme  
>No puedo pero quiero!...<p>

Tengo miedo.

Miedo de que me lastimes  
>miedo de que me hieras...<p>

no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención  
>a que yo les agrade<p>

Cuelgo la mochila sobre mi hombro, veo como guardas tus cosas y charlas con tu compañero de adelante...

Me encamino hacia la puerta y me paro de golpe al escuchar mi nombre...  
>Busco al que me a llamado y eres tu...<p>

te miro y pienso _**" tan solo tal vez..."**_

sonrió, te acercas y dices: _te acompaño?_  
>comienzo a caminar y te espero un rato: <em>no te atraces!<em>  
>Te grite, te acercaste...<br>caminos juntos hacia mi casa...  
>Tu al lado mío.<p>

Mientras hablas...  
>te miro y pienso <em><strong>"Tan solo tal vez sea diferente..."<strong>__****_

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Caminando

Caminando a tu lado me hizo sentir...bien  
>Caminando a tu lado me hizo sentir...alegre<br>Caminando a tu lado me hizo sentir...confiada  
>Caminando a tu lado me hizo sentir...a ser yo misma<p>

Al recorrer aquel parquecito de la escuela  
>me di cuenta de algo: "Estar contigo es un peligro".<br>Las miradas de mis amigos me lo dijeron todo:"abstente de las consecuencia".

Me pare de golpe y me miraste.  
>Te mire y pensé "k quieres de mi?"<p>

Como podía ser que tu, que te acababa de conocer podías  
>ponerme nerviosa y dudosa de hacer o elegir?<p>

Cuando no estabas era...fría  
>Cuando no estabas era...Calculadora<br>Cuando no estabas era...peligrosa  
>Cuando no estabas era...engañosa<br>Cuando no estabas era...traicionara  
>Cuando no estabas era...manipuladora<br>Cuando no estabas era y soy la chica, y novia del chico mas popular, bravucón del instituto.

_-Estas bien?- te escuche decir. te observe y te dije:__  
><em>_-Que quieres de mi?- me miraste sorprendido, no esperabas esa pregunta.__  
><em>_Note como tratabas de buscar la respuesta correcta.__  
><em>_Mire hacia atrás y no estaban-__  
><em>_-Llámame cuando lo sepas- te dije antes de irme hacia otra dirección._

No mire hacia atrás.

Me adentre por aquel callejón que al final tenía una puerta de color negro desgastado.  
>Camine despacio, tratando de no llegar a aquel lugar.<p>

_To be continued,,,_


End file.
